Warriors of Altana
by Esuka
Summary: when a young boy is forced from his home by a mysterious group, he embarks on an adventure to defeat the shadows that plague the world. On his journey, he learns the meaning of destiny, sacrifice, and love. Contains blood, violence, and some language.
1. The start of many things

Warriors Of Altana

Prologue 

Night slowly fell on the grand duchy of Jeuno. As the streetlights came on one by one, the people retired to their homes. Within hours, only a few remained on the street. All was peaceful and quiet, except on one street of the lower area. A man ran desperately, hoping that someone would find him and help him. He rounded a corner to get to the main road, but stopped dead in his tracks. A man, dressed in a black cloak with a demonic mask covering his face, stood in front of him.

"Who are you!" The man turned to run the other way, but two more stood in that direction. "Why were you following me?" His legs gave out, and the man slowly sank to the dirt. The first man in black strode up to him, and pulled out a sickle blade on a chain.

"With your death, he shall return," the man whispered, and with one swing, cut the man's head clean off.

"We must collect his blood before it becomes tainted," another said. Suddenly, a fourth figure appeared, this time perhaps a woman.

"Fools! This was not our target. He hasn't even reaches Jeuno yet. Depart to San d'Oria immediately!" she barked.

"Yes ma'am!" the three from before faded into the shadows, as if they were never there.

Chapter 1

The start of many things 

The streets of San d'Oria were packed full from the massive numbers of traders' displays. The entire town turned out on this annual day, determined to find something they liked. Only a few paid no attention to the festival.

"Sensei!" A young man in the clothing of an eastern fighter ran through the crowd, desperately trying to reach the gate to the western Ronfaure. "Sensei! Damn him, he just took off with no warning." The man finally reached the gate, just to find his teacher and guardian mounting a chocobo.

"Sensei, why are you leaving? You haven't taught me everything yet."

"Esuka, you have become strong, and there is nothing left to teach. The rest you must learn as you explore life on your own. Here," Sensei Uryu handed Esuka nine scrolls. "These scrolls contain the knowledge of ultimate abilities fighters are able to unleash in hand-to-hand combat. Use them well, Esuka, and do not stray from the path. May Altana be with you, my son." And with that, Uryu set off through the gate to the outside world. Esuka watched after him as long as he could, holding the scrolls tight in his hands.

"Now I must shape my destiny alone, eh sensei? Very well then." Esuka walked back to his home, grabbed his claws, and left to practice on the local wildlife.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Tired, beaten, and lightly stained in the blood of his foes, Esuka sat against a tree, drinking water from his canister.

"Wow, there was more to kill today than I thought there would be. I should probably get back soon. Mog will be worried if I'm out too late. Esuka closed his eyes, and opened his mind to the world around him. The quiet stream, the animals trotting along, the birds in the trees, and someone else's footsteps reached his ears. Gruff, unorganized footsteps were getting louder, followed by a loud grunt. Esuka opened his eyes in time to see an orc, large and mean with an axe in its hand, ready to cut his head off. Esuka ducked down, planted a hand to the ground, and landed a kick right to the orc's gut. The orc, enraged and only bruised, swung at his head and missed, but only barely.

"Dammit, this is not a good time to fight something stronger than I am." Esuka landed as many punches and kicks as was available, but the orc wouldn't go down. Finally, a lucky slash tore at Esuka's chest. His blood sprayed across the ground, and his strength was gone.

"So this is it huh? Heh, some student I proved to be." The orc raised its axe, but stopped dead in its tracked. Blood spurted from a hole in his head where a large spear was embedded. The orc fell over, revealing a man in purple, spiky armor standing behind it. He removed his spear and stood over Esuka.

"Ryu, get over here. We need your abilities." A small, blue wyvern descended over Esuka and breathed a white light over him. Esuka's wound closed, and his strength returned.

"Thank you. May I have your name before you go?"

"It's Synergen, or Syn if you want. You should be more careful out here. The beastmen are rising in number." Synergen turned and walked away, his wyvern loyally following.

"So the beastmen are gaining power, are they? Hmm." Esuka decided his day was over, and returned home to contemplate what happened over dinner.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Five figures appeared in front of the San d'Orian gate late at night, after the adventurers had all retired for the night. A lone soldier, taking his shift on the gate watch, stepped toward them.

"Who are you to be traveling this late with no gear or rides?" A kunai flew past him and embedded itself in the wall. Before the guard could realize it, his blood sprayed from his neck like a fountain, and he fell over dead.

"You, take the port district. You two take the northern district. You and I will take the south district. Find him and kill him, but lose the blood and I will take your head myself. Move." Like shadows, the five cloaked figures departed, searching the quiet town for their prey.


	2. No home left

Chapter 2 

No home left 

"Welcome home, kupo!" Mog welcomed Esuka the same way as he had since they had met.

"So what's for dinner, Mog?"

"Bread, soup, and the last of the ale."

"What happened to the rest of our food?"

"You haven't bought any since the summer festival ended."

"…" Defeated, Esuka sat down and had his simple dinner. In mid spoonful of soup, he paused. "Mog, do you hear that?" He waited a few more seconds, then dives over the table at Mog. "Down!" The two of them hit the floor as the roof and west wall were torn off. 2 men stood there, dressed fully in black, strange weapons in their hands.

"Esuka?" one of them asked.

"Who's asking?" a wire wrapped around his neck and drew him to the man in black.

"Are you Esuka?" the wire tightened around Esuka's neck. The man was losing patience, and the next pull would suffocate him. _Think fast, Esuka, think fast! Okay how did the scroll go? Focus your chi, release in 3 solid hits to any part of the body. _Esuka's body began to glow, a blue energy surrounding him.

"This is him! Kill him now and take his blood!" one of the men yelled. It was too late. Esuka's aura broke the wire. He dropped to the ground, and readied himself.

"1" He ran at his opponents. "2" Esuka ducked to avoid a blow from the 2nd man's sword. "3!" Esuka reared up and released his energy. 2 blows landed square in the fist man's chest. The 3rd, which he focused into a kick, struck the 2nd man across the face. He instantly fell dead; his neck bent over 90 degrees. The first man stood there, gaping at the six stab wounds Esuka's weapons had left in his chest. Blood poured from the gaping wounds.

"This…. isn't…. possible…" He fell dead to the ground, his last breaths coming short and painfully. Esuka got up and looked at the dying man.

"You…. think...this…is…. it? More of us…will come…. We will take…. Your blood… and he…. Shall…. Return…." With those words, the man in black died. Esuka, quiet with shock at his actions, turned to Mog, who had watched from the remnants of the house. His face was sprayed in the dead man's blood.

"I don't think it's safe here anymore Mog. We should go." Mog packed all of Esuka's things in an instant and flew to his side.

"Where to now, Esuka?"

"I don't know, but we can't stay in this city anymore." Together, they passed through the gates of San d'Oria, unsure of the future that awaited them.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"WHAT! What do you mean you can't find him in the house!" The leader of the once 5 men screamed at her subordinate.

"We looked all over the location that the battle took place, but we found nothing." The man whimpered in response.

"ARGH!" In fury, the leader swung her scythe cleaving the man's head from his body. Observing the man's blood on her weapon, she wiped it clean and hooked it to her back. "No more mistakes. Find him if you have to die doing it. If you come back empty handed, do yourself a favor and kill yourself beforehand. Is this clear!"

"HAI, TAZUKI-TAICHO!" the 2 remaining men responded as strongly as they could. They quickly departed, fearful of being in their captain's presence any longer than she would like.

"Where are you, you brat? I'll find you. I swear it." With those words, a vortex opened and engulfed Tazuki. In moments, it was as if no one had ever been there. All that remained of the dead man were two piles of dust where he had once lain.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Forgot to add commentary on Ch 1, so I'm doing it here. Putting up Ch 1-3, so please R/R. The plot thickens in the next few chapters, so bear with. You might yet like it...


	3. Running Blind

Chapter 3 

Running blind 

For days, Esuka had been walking. Endlessly, without course or objective, he trudged across the land. His skills had improved, but thus far he had not achieved much distance from San d'Oria. Finally, after two days of walking, Esuka came across a small outpost. A Royal Guard stood there, a flag above his head.

"Excuse me good knight. Where does this pass lead?"

"This is La Theine pass. It leads to the plateau. But be warned. We have lost that region to Bastok. If they find you out there, you may be attacked."

"I understand. Thank you." Esuka passed the guard and entered the pass. The following four days were spent climbing rocks and steep trails, hoping that finally he would reach La Theine Plateau. Finally, after much climbing, Esuka found a sprawling emptiness of grass before him. "I've made it." Tired after days of travel, he decided to make camp at the top of the path.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Esuka awoke late at night to the sound of thunder. Groggily, he looked outside his tent to see if a storm was coming. The stars shone clearly. There was not a single cloud. Suddenly, the earth began to shake. The grass shook violently, and the tent was ready to collapse.

Across the plains, a great cloud of dust could be seen. Esuka stared in wonder, until it dawned on him what it was. Sheep, dozens, perhaps hundreds were charging toward his camp. Esuka grabbed what he could and ran as fast as possible. Then it hit him. He had left his water canteen in the tent. AS he turned to go back, the stampede hit the remains of his camp. The sound of snapping wood, torn cloth, and trampled possessions could be heard amongst the thunder of the river of sheep. In moments, they were gone. Esuka, sitting on the ground in dismay, slowly got up and walked on.

"There's nothing left back there. I'll have to continue with what I have left. Esuka began walking, but he didn't realize his predicament. He had enough water left to last him a handful of days at the most. As the days went by, Esuka grew weak. The encounters with orcs in the outlying plateau and the assault by a Bastokan patrol had drained him. During one of the attacks, he wasn't sure which; his last water skin had been hit, spilling the last of his precious water. After the third day without water, his eleventh day on the plateau, his body gave up. His face hit the dirt, and didn't get back up.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Esuka awoke slowly to the sound of a crackling fire. Slowly, he got up and looked around him. A small fire was burning by a lake. A man sat by the fire, strumming a tune on his guitar. Slowly, the man turned around and smiled.

"I see you're awake. That's good." The man handed Esuka some soup. "Drink it. You'll need your strength back." Esuka quickly drank the entire bowl of soup. Gratefully, he bowed to the stranger. "You have no need to thank me boy. Just be glad I found ya. Ya nearly died out there. Been asleep for four days ya have." The man got up and walked over to Esuka, squatting down to look him in the eye. "What ya doin in a place like this? Ya don't look like a trader. … You ain't one o' dem adventurers are ya?"

Esuka managed to build enough strength to talk. "I'm just a wandering monk right now. So may I ask your name?"

"Name's Gilgamesh Jr., but you can call meh 'Gil'. My pop don't got much creativity." Gil chuckled, and turned back to Esuka. "So what be yer name?"

"Esuka."

"Funny name. It elvish?"

"Eastern." Esuka tried to get up, but immediately fell back down.

"Now don't you be tryin ta run off now. You ain't got the stregth to travel five miles yet. Tamorrah, you can leave. I'll lend ya one o' me chocobos." Just head straight south from here and ya'll reach te Valkrum Dunes. Selbina's there."

"Alright…" Esuka fell backwards onto his mat, and was asleep within minutes.

"Heh. Kids these days."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

A demon slowly patrolled the front of the castle, lazy and mindless. Suddenly, he stopped and saluted as three cloaked figures appeared in front of the gate.

" Mark un naktill mon coro tim mah!"

"What did he say?" Tazuki asked her subordinate.

"He said the commander wishes to see you." Tazuki strode through the gates into the castle. Up flight after flight of stares she went, her stride perfect and terrifying to even the demons the walked the halls. Finally, she reached the top. She pushed open the door to the commander's hall, and stares in angry surprise.

"Where is the commander?" She yelled at the man standing there.

"The commander has better things to do than deal with you, so he sent me. He is replacing you due to your incompetence in capturing our target."

"Damn you, Marduke!" Tazuki ran forward, her scythe cleaving the air. That was all she managed. Her scythe hit the ground, no trace of blood crossing its blade. A blade was aready at Tazuki's neck, pressing lightly against her skin.

"Marduke, don't kill the subordinates." A man strode from the shadows, waving his hand and separating both of them.

"Forgive me, commander."

"However, Tazuki, what he says is true. You are off of this case. Don't worry. We have many things to do that require the overseeing of such a skilled fighter."

"Thank you commander."

"A new dawn s coming, my captains. We must prepare." With that, the commander strode away, leaving the two of them contemplating his words.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

End of Ch. 3, please R/R. More commentary when I figure out what else I have to say.


	4. New lands, Old friends

Chapter 4

New lands, old friends 

Valkrum was not as Esuka had belived it to be. Instead of beautiful dunes and soft sand, it turned out to be a desert. Rocks and sand with only patched of trees ran right up to the ocean, and goblins, the most annoying of beastmen, ran across the sands constantly. Upon reaching the outpost, he dismounted the chocobo Gil had lent him.

"Go on, boy, your owner's waiting for you." Tori, or so the giant bird was named, ran off in the direction he had come from, eager to return to its master. Esuka turned to the guard at the outpost, and noticed a San d'Orian flag. "I thought this region was under Bstokan control."

"I guess it's been a while since you ran into an outpost. San d'Oria reclaimed this land two days ago. If you're looking to go to Selbina, the fishing town of this land, it's straight south of here."

"Thank you." Esuka headed south, desperate to find somewhere to rest. On the way, he encountered a strange bug on the way. Slowly, he walked up to it, reaching out to touch the wing.

"Be careful!" A man, only a couple years older than Esuka, ran up and swatted his hand away. "You don't want to anger a damsel fly. It will kill you if you do." Esuka pulled his hand back, and shied away from the giant bug.

"So who are you, boy?"

"My name is Esuka. May I ask who you are?"

"Name's Amarke. Local ranger, at your service…. Wait, what were your parents' names?"

"Dartan and Lillyra, I believe. I don't remember them very well." Amarke suddenly perked up, and grabbed Esuka by the wrist pulling him towards Selbina.

"Ahnna, honey! They've returned! The Yamanaki family has returned!"

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

A great party was held that night, with feasting and dancing and, of course, much drinking. All the while, Esuka sat there, unsure of what the hell was going on. He had a few drinks, and ate the food and toasted with the others, but he wasn't sure why.

"So, Esuka, where be your mum and dad? Did you come out here on your own?"

"Yea, I did…" Esuka's hand began to tighten on his glass. He didn't like where this was going.

"So why didn't they come with ya? They shoulda cummm and seeen usssss. It's beeen days." Another man, clearly drunk asked, barely keeping his body upright.

"It's been _years_, ya halfwit, _years_. So where they been, eh?"

"They're dead!" The glass in Esuka's hand shattered, sending crystal flying across the table. The whole room fell dead silent, as shock hung heavy in the air.

"Did you say 'dead?'"

"Yea, they've been dead for about 12 years now." No one could believe they had died that long ago.

"Esuka, what happened?"

"…"

"Esuka, son, we all loved Dartan and Lillyria, we just want to know what happened to them."

"… alright. As I was told, My mom and dad left for Bastok, but on the way, their caravan was attacked by orcs running from the last battle of the beastman war. Everyone was killed except for me. I survived, and was rescued by a monk. I've been living in San d'Oria ever since then." Silence hung in the air. Everyone was slowly digesting what they had just been told.

"How could they have been dead for so long? How could we not have known?"

"That does not matter now. We must do a ceremony to wish their souls a peaceful end." One by one, the people in the great hall left to the ceremony grounds, down-trodden, but knowing what they had to do now.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"Dreknan Taicho! We have found the damsel flies' nest." 3 men, all dressed in the same dark coat, stood around a great hole in the ground.

"Excellent work. Now pour the Seeds of Hatred in. We shall watch this show from a distance." One of the men opened a small bag, and let pour a twinkling powder into the hole. A great thunder could be heard within, like the beating of a thousand drums, and the 3 men quickly departed.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Well that's the chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed, I appreciate your feedback. There will be more chapters in the future, but only if you R/R.


	5. The Rage of Damsels

Chapter 5

The Rage of damsels

One after another, the candles floated out onto the ocean. Thus was the ceremony Selbina held to honor their beloved dead. Esuka watched from the side, unsure of what to do or say in such a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man, the ranger he had met earlier, running towards the crowd.  
"The flies! They've gone crazy! They're tearing up the beaches and killing everyone!" The solemn moment instantly became a den of chaos and confusion. People ran for their homes as a few fighters grabbed their gear and headed for the gate. Esuka grabbed his claws from where they were hanging and ran to join them.

"Go stay with the others, Esuka."

"I can fight too."

"It's too dangerous for one so young."

"If I took no risks, I'd have nothing in life." Together, the 6 men ran ahead, ready for anything they would find. Or so they thought.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

At first glance, most people believed some ancient dragon had been unleashed. But it was a swarm of the damsel flies, their wings buzzing like thunder. In every direction, balls of plasma shot out from the green and yellow mass, obliterating trees, animals, and people alike. Multiple times, the damsel dragon, as it would be called in tales afterwards, would dive down to the ground and scrape along it. Anything in the dragon's path was annihilated. Until the 6 fighters of Selbina showed up, only a group of San d'Orian rangers were attempting to take down the beast. Dozens of flaming arrows flew into the beast, but only single flies fell because of it. And there were hundreds of flies to kill.

"What is going on here!"

"The damsel flies have gone mad for some reason. They're just destroying everything, no motives to it." Suddenly, the dragon turned towards the outpost where all the men were positioned. The dragon took a steep dive, and scraped along the ground, engulfing goblins, sheep, and sand in it's gigantic path. The rangers scattered, and only two of the men, confident in their skills, stayed to face the dragon. They didn't have half the time needed to scream. The outpost was blown apart, like a bomb had gone off inside it. No sign remained that life had ever existed in the rubble. The rangers continued to fire their arrows, desperate to take it down. But nothing worked.

"If this continues, Selbina will be nothing but rubble and driftwood." Esuka stopped, turned to the great creature, and stared right at it. Soon, his body began to glow a blue aura just as it had before. Without thought, he ran at the dragon, one arm guardin and one behind him.

"Esuka, no!" The others called for him to come back, but Esuka was lost in the feeling. A small ball of light appeared in his hand, glowing and getting bigger. Without warning, he jumped right in front of the dragon and thrust the ball of energy forward. The impact of the dragon and the energy wave blew down trees and kicked up sand. One by one, flies flew out in all directions from the dragon, dead or dying on the fall.

The others realized their opportunity, and began firing even faster. By the hundreds, flies fell out of the sky, but the dragon had used up Esuka's attack. It blasted past him, knocking him to the ground. As the dragon made for the group of archers, flies caught fire en masse, falling in great chunks from the dragon until there were no more. The men turned to where the fire had come from. An elvaan stood there, energy still pulsing around her.

"Who are you, mage?"

"Ellyria, but just call me Elly. Who was the one who stopped that dragon?" Suddenly realizing their mistake, the soldiers and fighters began searching for Esuka. The found him lying in the sand, exhausted and barely conscious. Elly knelt down by Esuka, examining the wounds on his body. "These are easy to mend, but he'll need a place to rest." With a wave of her hand, the wounds began to clear up. Esuka was carried back to Selbina and all the waiting people desperate to know the fate of the six fighters. Elly, walked with them, curious as to the boy she had just saved.

"I wonder…. Luto will be able to understand this better."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"Did you find anything?"

"Seeds of hatred. They can cause even the strongest willed creatures to go mad with rage." The scouts were examining the now empty nest of the damsel flies, shocked by what they found.

"So then this was all deliberate?"

"I guess so. We need to report this before…" Before he could finish, a wire wrapped around the private's neck, choking him until his face turned purple.

"Oh my goddess." Before he could turn to see the cause, his head was lying ten feet from his body. Tazuki stood over the dead lieutenant, her scythe stained with his blood.

"Does this satisfy you, _marduke?_" Tazuki's voice was covered in acid; she seemed ready to bite his head off.

"Yes, Tazuki, but the mission failed. Esuka is still alive, and not alone." Marduke walked towards the beach, the sand turning black in his wake. "No matter. We will just have to remedy the problem in the near future." A vortex opened in front on all the agents, and in moments, they were all gone. The two dead bodies could no longer be told apart from the sands of Valkrum.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

I hope you like this chapter. I had this idea on my mind for a while and was glad to sae it before I forgot. There will be more appearances from the Xcaliber linkshell, who Syn and Elly are from, as well. Please R/R, or there won't be any more chapters.


	6. A cat in the night

Chapter 6

A cat in the night

Darkness stirred slowly in front of his eyes. Nothing but darkness. Emptiness. Shadows moved on top of shadows.

_Esuka…_ a voice spoke in the distance, yet seemingly right in front of him too.

_Esuka…_Something grabbed Esuka by the leg. He struggled. He gasped for air, but nothing came. He sank.

"ESUKA!" he woke with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead. Esuka was lying in a bed at the inn, with people watching him closely. The first person he noticed was an elvaan, her bright red hair tied into two pigtails behind her.

"A mage?" Esuka noticed the staff, obsidian and shiny, lying against the south wall. The woman also had a magic buzz about her, like electricity exciting the air.

"You're pretty quick, Esuka, especially since you've been out for a couple days."

"How do you know me?"

"Uryu sent me towards San d'Oria. He said he had a certain student who could use some help. Guess you've been moving since then." Ellyria smirked at Esuka, then got up and grabbed her staff. As she reached the door, she paused. "Esuka, there's something I need you to check. Can you do it?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have a friend in Jeuno. Goes by the name Luto. She has more expertise than me. Tell her I sent you, and that I may have found something." With that, Elly walked away.

"…What the hell?" Esuka stared after her, confused by her message.

"Don't worry about her, Esuka. You saved us, ya know." Drinks were brought in, and a second party began. Esuka collapsed on his bunk, thoroughly drunk and tired. Slowly, sleep overtook him…

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

_Tap_… a small sound brought Esuka back, alert and wary.

_Tap_… Esuka grabbed his claws, and crept towards the door.

_Tap_… Esuka peered out the door to see outside…. There was nothing out there. Everyone had turned in, drunk and tired as he. Esuka, satisfied, headed back to his bed. With a quick twist, he rolled out of the way as a scythe swung passed him and cleaved his bed in half. A mithra stood in the door, a great scythe in hand, her eyes glowing a faint red hue.

"What do you want?" The mithra stepped closer. Esuka gripped his claws tightly, ready for what could come next. The mithra raised her scythe over her head.

"I want…" Her scythe came down. "Your soul!" A great blast shook the cove Selbina rested in. Wood and stone flew forth from the crater Esuka's house once stood in. As the dust settled, two figures could be made out. A mithra, her great scythe embedded in the ground, and a hume, crouched on both feet and a hand. The mithra removed her weapon, and prepared a second strike.

"Erase, Gai no zetsubou!" Her blade went for his head, but Esuka rolled away.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Another swinge nearly took his arm, but only caught a piece of his gi. As Esuka watched, the piece floated through the air, and disintegrated in mid-air. "So that's your secret, is it? What kind of magic is that?"

"Tao magic, a kind more powerful than anything the five races could ever hope to discover."

"If the five races didn't discover it, then who did?"

"ENOUGH!" The mithra spun her scythe over her head, and acid flew forth like a cloud of locusts. One glob caught Esuka on the arm, burning the skin away. Sweating from the pain, he managed to get up.

"You're right. That's enough." Power surged from Esuka's body, slicing through rock and stone. Esuka rushed the strange mithra, but she already had her weapon raised. She swung, and landed a hit right on his side. There was only one problem. He was behind her. A blow nailed her square in her back, then one from the side, a kcik to the face, a punch to the gut, and a blow to the chest. The mithra flew back, blood pouring from her open wounds. She landed with a loud thud, bouncing once, then lying still.

Esuka walked over to her, staring at his work. With a poof, all the was left was a wooden doll, cut up and destroyed.

_Very impressive, monk… But this is not over…_ A voice echoed across the cove, drawing Esuka from his trance.

"Who are you?"

_Tazuki, but you will not remember for long… You will die soon enough… _The voice faded, and Esuka was left standing in the rubble. Slowly, he turned to the people that had gathered, blood dripping from his arm and forhead.

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave now…"

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"So this is him, eh?"

"He doesn't look like much."

"Yes, but you saw his skill." Three men stood on the cliff overlooking Selbina. "Aizen, I want you to watch him. We are no the only ones following him it would seem…" In a flash, the three were gone. But Esuka had noticed them.

"Looks like I'm being followed…"

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Author's notes:

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been keeping me busy. Hope you like the chapter, and I'll keep posting as long as reviews come. To answer some of your questions, I'm on the Siren server, but I wish I could have met you. Anyway, I'll try to post more often. Hope you keep reading.


	7. A confused Rescue

Chapter 7 

A confused Rescue

Esuka learned something in the days he spent training in vlakrum. Don't get sand in an open wound. Cuts, bruises, and scrapes covered his body. Multiple times, he had to take days at a time off to let his wounds heal. In time, however, his skills were honed, and he decided it was time. Packing the few belongings that had survived the stampede in the plateau and Tazuki's attack, he mounted a chocobo and headed towards the gate. The town of Selbina had gathered to see him off.

"Ya dun right wit yerself, Esu. Ya woulda made yer parent's proud." As Esuka rode through the gate, an old man stopped him.

"You should take this. It was meant for Lillyra's oldest child, so take it. Don't you lose it now." With a snap, the giant bird took off, leaving sand flying in his wake. The people of Selbina watched the last heir of the Yamanaki family ride off.

"You think he'll be ok?"

"He'll be fine. He's got a summoner's blood in him."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Jugner Forest was damp, sticky, and full of moving fungus. The chocobo twice got stuck in mud, and had to be pulled out. From the shadows of the forest, eyes watched the traveler. Esuka watched them back, unsure if they were human or otherwise.

A low hum could be heard one morning, getting louder and higher in pitch. Esuka rolled out of his tent as the bundle of cloth and wood imploded. Six men, all dressed in balck, stood around him, all carrying weapons Esuka had never seen before. Esuka saww what had caused the humming. One of the men had a strange disk connected to his wrist by a wire. With a flick of his wrist, the disk went for Esuka's neck. Another roll barely saved him, but it had tasted Esuka's blood.

"What do you want?" Esuka looked from one man to the next, waiting for an answer. In between, he looked desperately for his chocobo, eager to leave. Finally, he saw it. The galka of the group had it draped over his shoulder, blood pouring from its neck and staining its gold feathers.

"You seem to under stand now. There is no escape." Another man pulled out a halberd, but the pole must have been 12 feet long. Esuka ducked below its strike, and heard the trees behind him topple over. By this point, all the men had drawn their weapons, bent on killing this kid. And they were going to do it. Esuka barely had the strength to fight two of the warriors, much less six.

"That's enough harassing our comrade, scumbags!" A man stood on top of a tiger, likely one of the blacked robed men's pets. Four other men stood around him, all dressed in uniform, with a red feathered cap and brown and navy blue Gis. Without thought, they lunged at the attackers, killing three of them on contact. The other three, outnumbered and unsure, fled into the trees. The leader of the five men turned to Esuka, who was still lying against a tree. "Is there a reason why the Black Coats were hunting you, comrade?"

"The what? And why do you call me comrade?"

"Are you not a Argon knight?"

"...No." Esuka got to his feet, confused by these men.

"My apologies, adventurer, we believed you to be one of our own."

"No, I should be thanking you." Esuka bowed to them, then turned to walk away. "Maybe I will see you again, someday." Esuka walked into the trees, now more determined to reach Jeuno alive then before.

"Wait, adventurer!" Esuka turned to the other man. "When you reach the Downs, do not enter The Eldieme Necropolis. There be far worse things than the damned down there..."

"I shall remember that advice, knight."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

The brush grew tick now, and walking was difficlut. Then, as soon as it had started, the shrubs opened into empty fields with rolling hills. Esuka had reached Battalia Downs. As Esuka walked through the silent land, he noticed a strange feeling from one of the hills. A whisper, like some sort of thousand year old echo. Esuka climbed to the top to see what caused the sound, but could find nothing to cause it.

He was about to turn back when the ground opened. Esuka fell, and darkness took him. He had entered The Eldime Necropolis.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Author's notes:

Hey guys. To be honest, I didn't like how this chapter came out. It's just missing something. IF you have any advice at all on improving it, please leave it in a review, and I may be able to repost it with a better flow. Bye for now.


	8. trials of the darkness

Chapter 8

Shadows in the darkness

Esuka's head was pounding, like drums in a long tunnel. Slowly, he got to his feet, looking around. Long passages surrounded him, dark and damp. Great stone boxes, looking peculiarly like crypts, lay broken open in a room beyond. As Esuka walked toward these, small green fires closed in around him. They floated, observing this newcomer.

Esuka reached out to touch one, and they went berserk. The flew at him, burning his skin and tearing his Gi. Esuka turned to run, but found a great dog standing in his way. Skin hung off the creature in tattered strips, its teeth stained by blood. In a heartbeat, the dog was moving towards him, teeth bared and its eyes red with bloodlust.

Esuka kicked at the dog, and sent it flying back, but it quickly got up, as if nothing had happened. Esuka turned and ran down the other path, up some stairs, and around a pillar only to find the path was blocked. Only a hole about his size remained in the rubble. Turning around, he saw the hound only a few yards behind him, ready to tear his throat out.

"Not much choice I guess…" Esuka turned and dove through the hole. As he dove, his foot hit a switch of some sort. The wall in front of him opened up, and the shaking caused the hole to cave in. The hound had been half way through when the rocks fell on it. Blood trickled down the rocks, pooling on the floor behind where Esuka had landed.

Esuka tried to get up, but felt a dull pain in his leg. The contact had left a gash in his leg, making it hard to move. He tore off a strip of cloth, tied it to his leg, and kept moving.

"Who knows what else is down here."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

For what felt like days, Esuka climbed through the darkness, avoiding hounds, skeletons, and living balls of fire. Slowly, he entered a small, cross-shaped room. Looking around, he saw nothing, and moved through the center of the room. AS he stepped, he felt a block recede into the ground, and the floor swallowed him. Through darkness he fell again, until with a soft thud, he landed on soft dirt.

Footsteps sounded in the passages, step by step by step. A pair of boots stopped by Esuka's prone body, a pair of red eyes glaring at the newcomer. From his back, a great sword many feet long came into view. Raising it to Esuka's chin, he prepared to make him one of them.

The strange warrior never got the chance. A bright light erupted into the room, scared the creature from its shell. The shadow creature receded into the tunnels, frightened by the bright light of the two short creatures before it. One of them walked forward, her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face.

"Aww, did ya have to scare it away? I wanted to beat it up!"

"Maho, your never going to be a white mage if you constantly want to kill everything."

"Well, Ghani, I'll just be a black mage forever then." Maho walked up to the limp body in the middle of the room and kicked him hard in the gut. "Wake up ya lazy bum!"

"Maho, he's unconscious. Kicking him won't help." Ghani made some signs with her hands, and a bright light surrounded Esuka. Suddenly, his eyes were open and he was on his feet.

"thank you, both of you."

"You should be thankful, moron! What are you doin down here?"

"I fell. What are you doing here?"

"Forgive my friend here. This is Mahohana, and I am Ghanima, but call me Ghani."

"I'm Maho, okay?"

"O…k" Esuka bowed to the pair, and walked away.

"Hey wait! Now where are you going?"

"I'm going to get out of here."

"Before you do that, do you think you could help us out? Please?" Maho put on her saddest face possible, drooping her ears and tearing up. Ghani shook her head in embarrassment.

"What do you need?"

"Will you do it?"

"… Sure."

"YAY! Come with us. We think it's this way." Esuka followed the two down the dark path, following the light Ghani made with her staff. Behind them, the shadows returned, watching them, waiting…

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Sorry, everyone,I meantto update sooner, but you all know school, slows me down shrug. Anyway, I hope you like it, more chapters to come. Also, the "require reviews" is removed, Ijust want towrite my story,and hope you enjoy it as much. reviews are still appreciated though.smiles


	9. Treasures of the crypt

Chapter 9

Treasures of the crypt

"Ghani! Are we there yet?"

"Maho, shush, we have no idea where this thing is buried.How would I know if we're close?" Maho pouted, but at Ghani's death glare, kept walking. Esuka followed the two tarutaru, puzzled by what their motives were.

"So how did you two meet?"

"We're part of a shell?" Maho replied simply.

"A shell?"

"A shell that releases enchanted pearls. If you place it in your ear, you can hear and talk to people who also have a pearl from the same shell."

"So you two are collecting this treasure for your shell?"

"Bingo!" Maho gave Esuka a thumbs-up, then kicked him in the shin. "Now stop asking so many questions." Maho turned around and continued walking. The trio passed through tunnel after tunnel, passage after passage. For hours, they looked, completely unsuccessful. As they walked down one passage, Esuka felt a pulse. Something was down the passage to his left.

"Wait," he called to the others, "there's something down there." The two tarus followed Esuka down the passage, watching for any form of treasure. Behind them, a presence gathered, watching them. As Maho walked, she tripped on a rock that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Ow, damn it!" Seeing an opportunity, the shadow lunged at her. Esuka turned to see darkness devour Maho, and an arm of it sucked in Ghani's weapon.

"My light staff!" In seconds, the darkness was gone, leaving no trace of itself or Maho. "This is bad. If the shadows devour Maho's soul, she'll become one of them." Esuka stood there, thinking about what to do. Then it hit him. The same pulse, this time from a hole in the wall.

"It went this way. I'm sure of it." Esuka jumped through the hole as Ghani followed.

Down hallways and passages, the pair ran. Time was short, and their only clue was the pulse Esuka kept feeling. As they rounded a corner, they came to a large room. Only dozens of small, floating green fires lit the vast space. Maho was among them, suspended by fires attached to her wrists and ankles. Below her lay the darkness, massive and swirling around itself.

"dacht til num dak mein ten no ka tai dare."

"What did it say?"

"It's been waiting for us. This was a trap." Behind them, the stone doors slammed shut, locking them inside. Slowly, the shadow took the shape of a person, tall and draped in black and gray.

"ich sune toru kew jarta dsa keir."

"Now it is time for us to die." The shadowtook on a human formand summoned a sword tohis hand, to large to wield by normal fighters. It swung at them, cleaving the ceiling as it did so. Esuka and Ghani rolled away as the ground where they once stood was obliterated.

"Ghani, can't you do anything?"

"It took my staff. The only light spells that work I encased in the orb on top." Another swing nearly took Esuka's head.

"Well we have to do_something!_"

"I'm open for ideas!" Ghani leaped away from the third swing, but the shattered ground threw her off balance. The shadow raised its sword and swung down. Esuka stepped in front, his claws drawn in a desperatedefense.

A loud bang resounded through the room, and the shadow's sword was deflected. A figure stood in the doorway, a smoking gun in one hand.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Ellyria tell you to go to jeuno?"

"There were… complications." The figure stepped down the stares, her gun pointed at the shadow's face.

"Eas twad mook til ne dras moor!"

"I know you won't get hurt by it, but you're not my target." Five rounds blazed forth, shattering the fires that bound Maho. She landed on her feet, Fury causing the air to blaze around her.

"Burn, you bastard!" A shockwave swept forth, realeasing fire and thunder, causing the room to crack and shatter. Maho covered her mouth and muttered,"Oops…"

The four warriors ran toward the gate, ducking through as the room collapsed. But the whole necropolis was caving in. As fast as they could, they ran down a hall, upa flight ofstairs, up more stairs, and out a tunnel into the night sky. All around, great plumes of dust could be seen rising from the earth.

"Well now that that's done, come with me to Jeuno, Esuka. Luto is expecting you."

"Aww. We didn't get our treasure!"

"Oh yes we did." Esuka held out his hand, a golden claw is his palm. "I snatchedit off the shadow when hewas busy." The two tarus smiled widely, snatching it from his hand.

"Thank you, Esuka. Maybe we'll see you again some day." Maho recited a spell, and a vortex opened, swallowing them both. Esuka turned to the gunner.

"May I ask your name?"

"Claire. Now we must be off. It's still about an hour's walk to Jeuno." The two set off, the west star guiding them to Jeuno.

"Lord Marduke, The trap we placed in Battalia Downs failed. It seems he had help."

"Hmm, this is a problem. Send assassins to Jeuno. He will be going there next."

"Yes, my lord." The messenger disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Marduke to ponder his options.

"We will get you, child of the High Summoner. We will get you yet."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

This was a fun little chapter to write, plus some good opportunity to practice fight sequencces smirk Hope you enjoy, please review if you have the chance. (Ghani and Maho are also Xcaliber members, more of them to come inlater chapters.)


	10. Odd Jobs for Odd People

Chapter 10

Odd jobs for odd people

Jeuno was big. Esuka walked among the merchants and shops, unable to take everything in.

"Hello, are you awake in the there?" Claire smacked Esuka upside the head, jolting him back to reality. "This is Luto Mewrilah. Luto, Esuka."

"Nice to meeet you, young man." Luto was a short,m aging mithra, about 5 feet tall and snow white hair. "So you are the one Elly told me to see. Hmm, you don't look like much." Luto looked him up and down, rotating around him. Snapping her fingers, she exclaimed, "Well you'll just have to do! Before you do the job, we need you to pick up another 'employee' from Windurst. She should be there about now."

"How am I going to get to Windurst?"

"You'll take our airship, the Valefor. You won't be driving it, but make sure it doesn't get scratched, ok?"

"O…k"

"Splendid! Well then I'll see you later." Luto walked back into her store and slammed the door behind her. Esuka stood there for a few minutes, staring blankly.

"what the hell was that?"

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Esuka had followed the badly drawn map down to the docks of Port Jeuno. The man Claire had said would be waiting for him was leaning against a wall, looking impatient.

"'Bout time you showed up. The Valefor is waiting." They walked down a staircase to one of the docks. A great airship sat in the water, its rotors spinning lazily in the air. The two stepped aboard, and the engine sprang to life. The ship backed out of the harbor, and rose into the air.

Esuka followed the man to the bridge, where the captain was barking orders.

"So, this is our honored guest? Welcome aboard the Valefor. We should reach Windurst in a few hours."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

The sun set low over the mountains, and the cloud's shadows played bizarre tricks on the eyes of the crew. One of the navigators, looking out the main window, noticed a strange cloud floating nearby. It appeared darker than the others, and was keeping pace with them. Before he could say anything, a flash burst forth from the cloud, and a glowing ball flew into the side of the airship. Fire swept across the starboard side, peeling the paint and creating a large hole in he wall. The captain ran onto the bridge with Esuka close behind.

"What that hell is going on?"

"We're under attack! One, no two airships, fully armed and aimed at us!" More thumps could be heard, followed by explosions erupting around the ship. The captain quickly began barking orders.

"Dockson, divert power to the crystal shield and the engines! Dalthuna, ready the port and starboard cannons! Get us out of here!" In seconds, shouts were being made throughout the ship. Five loud thumps resounded through the ship. "What was that?"

A crewman ran down from the deck shouting at the top of his lungs. "We've got boarders! We've got boarders! They're coming for the bri-" A spear erupted from his chest, splattering blood across the floor. As he fell, six figures jumped forward, striking down two of the guards on the bridge. Esuka was already behind one of them, holding his throat with one of his claws.

"Leave now, or he dies." The other five looked at each other, then raised their weapons. Esuka jumped out of the way as the attacker he used as a shield was torn apart. Esuka wasted no time, lunging at the closest boarder. With one flip, he jumped over the man's head, leaving two deep gouges in his chest. The man fell over dead, but four more remained. The bridge froze in time, everyone staring at the five remaining fighters.

Then the room flashed, and air began flying out of a hole in the wall. A shell had breached the port wall, creating a hole the size of a galka. In an instant, all four boarders, who were closest to the port wall, were sucked into the sky, never to be seen again. The captain leaned against his table, blood trickling down his face.

"All guns, fire!" Ringing thumps resounded through the hull, and the port ship erupted like a firework. Its speed dropped and altitude decreased as the airship lost power and erupted in fire. The starboard airship pulled away from the Valefor, attempting to escape its fire range. Three of the guns fired off, blowing away a number of the ships propulsion rotors. The ship tipped over, and fell to earth. The Valefor limped through the sky, smoking holes in its sides and planks of wood flaking off like dust. The captain turned to Esuka.

"It appears we had some luck in the end. We can still reach Windurst on our current power. I'm not sure how long we will be stuck in the harbor though."

"I understand, captain. For now, just focus on landing this bird."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Her tail swung behind her as she waited for signs of the ship. She had received a message from Luto to meet with the guest of the Valefor and come back with him to Jeuno. Her boots tapped lightly against the stone platform, her impatience building. Finally, the ship appeared in the water, slowly drifting into the dock. Jumping down from the roof she was perched on, she made for the dock, a small grin on her face.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Esuka walked across the dock from the battered airship they had rode in on. At the end of the dock, a mithra about Esuka's age stood there staring at them, her arms crossed and a grin on her face.

"What the hell happened to you, 'captain' Giyou."

"we were attacked on the way. Regardless, this is who you were supposed to meet. Esuka, this is Tsuim. Tsuim, Esuka." The two walked up to each other and examined the other. First the head, then down to the feet, then back to the face. Seemingly satisfied, they bowed in some form of respect, though it was unclear if it was of admiration or preparation to kill each other. Tsuim walked past Esuka to Giyou.

"So how long will you be stuck here with a busted crate like that?"

"Probably a couple days, maybe a week."

"Good. Esuka, was it? Come with me. I have something to discuss with you. We'll talk about it over some Windurstian ale." Tsuim grabbed Esuka by the wrist and pulled him off the dock into town. The crew of the Valefor watched the two of them go, shaking their heads.

"Why would Luto want a loose cannon like Tsuim?" He asked himself before turning to handle his broken ship.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Finally, a chance to update. When I created "the Valefor", the idea I had was a cross between an airship of FFXI, and the one in FFX. All in all, it came out pretty well. (smile) A few characters are introduced, so keep an eye out for them. Not much for now, hope to update soon.


	11. In the Dark of Night

Chapter 11

In the Dark of Night

The bar was nearly empty. Not many people came out on Darksday night. Tsuim and Esuka sat at a table in the corner, a pitcher of ale between them. Tsuim's tale swayed back and forth stiffly, signaling her caution of this new person.

"So, Esuka, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Luto sent me to get you for some job." Esuka took a gulp of ale, draining his glass. He wasn't sure what to make of this mithra. She seemed almost like a snake, ready to bite if you brushed her the wrong way. She wore a crawler skin tunic, with a Meriphataud lilac in her hair, but her eyes stared right into his, as if searching for something to break him with. Finally, she relaxed her gaze and drank the last of her drink.

"Well, the Valefor will be down for the next few days, so maybe you can help me with something. When I visited Giddeus the other day, I got along well with their leader, Vaa Huja the Erudite. They've been trying to set up an alliance with Windurst, creating the first Yagudo state in the faederation. However, there is a faction in their ranks that opposes the idea. A civil war is brewing, and Vaa Huja worries that Windurst will get involved. They've asked me to take care of the faction and restore order to the Giddeus tribe." Esuka sat there, looking in his cup. He wasn't used to doing this sort of thing. Sure, he had helped the occasional citizen of San d'Oria do jobs and such, but he hadn't helped a whole tribe before.

"…Sure."

"Alright then. We'll head for Giddeus tomorrow morning. Rest up, you'll need your strength." Tsuim got up and turned to leave. In mid-stride, she stopped and looked back at Esuka. "And by the way…" In a flash, her sickles were drawn, but caught in between the young monk's claws. "I don't _need _your help. You being there will speed things up. And if we're going to work together, I might as well learn your skill sets." Tsuim relaxed her stance, and walked away. Esuka sat back in his chair and breathed a sigh.

"How do I wind up with these people?" Slowly, he got up and left the bar, passing through the doors into the night.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Tsuim walked through the trenches that made the streets of the wood district. The stars sparkled through the trees as the water trickled past the tree in Bomingo Round. Her boots left light tracks in the soil as she headed for the hostel she was staying at. Behind her, a bell rang. She turned to look, but he was already upon her. In one motion, her sickles were blown away, embedded in a tree somewhere in the woods. The figure bound her wrist and held them to the ground with one hand. In the other, he held a flowing black dagger in his hand, its tip pointed at her throat. With her weapons gone, and her movement hindered, she did the last thing she could. She screamed.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Esuka mumbled to himself as he walked aimlessly. When Uryu had left, he expected to live in San d'Oria a few years longer. Now here he was, on the other side of the known world. He had met people he had never imagined before, and seen places he'd never even dreamed of. Now, he was lost, since foreign lands were usually hard to navigate. He had tried following Tsuim, but she had slipped ahead of him in the darkness.

"Damn, now I have no idea how to get back to the ship _or _get to an inn." Suddenly, a scream rang out, piercing the still night. Esuka ran in the direction the scream had come from. Esuka's feet barely touched the ground as he flew down the alleyways and streets. As he turned a corner, he saw Tsuim lying on the ground, a shadow looming above her. Wasting no time, he charged the pair.

Tsuim's lungs had failed her. She couldn't breath, and muscles wouldn't respond. She could probably kick this attacker off and run, but she was too scared to move. The dagger he was carrying dove at her neck, desperate to draw blood. As his arm fell toward her, his grip loosened and the dagger fell from his hand. The dagger landed point first in the ground, as blood splattered across Tsuim's face.

The attacker slumped over, three gouges nearly cleaving his head off. Esuka crouched down over Tsuim, examining her for any wounds. The dagger had left a thin cut in the side of her neck as it fell. He felt around to see how deep the wound was. Her skin was softer then silk, and red hair had fallen loose from the clip that had held it back.

"Hmm, the cut shouldn't be fatal. Just avoid scratching it or anything, ok?" Esuka pulled out a roll of gauss and wrapped some around her neck. Tsuim accepted Esuka's shoulder, and pointed to a building down the street.

"That's the hostel… You can share my room if you need to." Esuka helped Tsuim through the door into the lobby. The woman behind the desk rushed to the pair and looked at the bandage on her neck.

"What in Altana's grace happened?"

"Help me to her room first."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Esuka explained what had happened over a cup of tea in the common area, while Tsuim rested in her room.

"I see. I warned her about the Black Coats, but she's too stubborn for her own good."

"The Black Coats?"

"You have traveled far if you have not heard of the Black Coats. They appeared recently, attacking people late at night. At first people blamed it on vampires or the like, since all the bodies were bled dry. Recently, it has come to light who it really is doing this." Esuka snapped awake. It had hit him who it was that had driven from his home.

"_This is him! Kill him now and take his blood!" one of the men yelled._  
They had come for his blood just like all the people here. For some reason, they seemed focused on attacking him though.

"I appreciate the information. I'm going to go to bed for the night."

"Are you going to check out a room?"

"No, Tsuim said she would let me stay in her room if I needed the help. I certainly don't have the money to rent one."

"Alright then. Have a good night. Oh, and thank you for saving her." Esuka walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door. Tsuim sat cross-legged on the bed, staring directly at him.

"Why did you save me?"

"I didn't want you to die."

"Why? I practically threatened your life. Yet you come out of nowhere and save me."

"… Maybe so. But I think we can become friends if we try." Esuka walked over and grabbed her wrist lightly. She looked up at him, and he looked at her.

"Well, your not sleeping in my bed. You get the other bed." She pointed across the room to a bed in the opposite corner. The few possessions he had were at the foot. Esuka took off his Gi and laid down. In moments, he was sleeping quietly. Tsuim lay in her bed, looking into the darkness.

"What the hell is up with him…" Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, her dreams calming her turmoil filled mind.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"Lord Marduke, one of the collectors in Windurst hasn't reported in."

"And why would this be?" Marduke stood up from his chair, his robe billowing behind him.

"We're still collecting information on what occurred, but we have yet to get the results."

"I see. Leave me be."

"Yes, my lord." The messenger bowed, and walked out the door. Marduke turned to the window, looking into the black dust that swirled around the castle. A smile crossed his face as he thought of the possibilities of the future.

"This could be fun. Heh heh, ha ha ha ha ha!" Marduke's laugh resonated across the tower, sending shivers through the demon guards. They knew it was best to leave the captain alone when he was like this. Marduke turned back to the room, still laughing to himself. "The wheels of fate will soon begin to turn, my lord."

:dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb:

I'm back! It's been way to long since I last updated laugh It feels good to be posting again. And what do we have here, perhaps a budding romance? smoochy faces More is bound to come, will post another chapter or 2 within the next week. Many thanks to all who read it. Reviews aren't required, but much appreciated. smile


	12. A Difference in Opinions

WARNING:

This chapter contains a vioelnt image (or two) that some may consider offensive or something.

You have been warned. :3

Chapter 12

A difference in opinions

Esuka stepped into the street outside the hostel. The morning light shown down on the people walking to and fro, talking and laughing. The previous night, however, no one walked the streets. The difference made Esuka uneasy. Looking behind him, he saw Tsuim looking out, her hair hanging down past her waist. In a huff, she snapped the curtains shut and walked away. Sighing, Esuka went to buy supplies for the trip to Giddeus.

"This is going to be a long trip," He mumbled.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Tsuim stood in the window's streaming light, looking over the grounds outside the hostel. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Esuka staring up at her. In a huff, she snapped the curtains shut and walked away.

"Something is different about him, but I don't know what." Pinning her hair up, she grabbed her pack and went downstairs. As she passed, the hostel's manager caught her by the shoulder. She seemed sad somehow.

"Listen to me, Tsuim. I know you're not one to get close to people, but don't hurt that boy, you hear? If you ask me, he's actually a lot like you."

"...I'll keep that in mind. I guess I'll be seeing, you, Raechel." Tsuim slung her pack over her shoulder and walked out into the morning light.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Esuka stood near the chocobo stables, petting one of the large yellow birds. From behind him, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around.

"where the hell have you been? I told you to gather at the Leviathin's Gate."

"I thought it would be faster if we rode a chocobo. We **are** on a time limit right?"

"Pssh, like we have the money to rent one. It's not a long walk to Giddeus. Now let's **go**!"

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Esuka and Tsuim had been walking for four days. Their packs were shrinking, and the Saruta-baruta sun had been beating down on them the whole time.

"I said we should have rented a chocobo, but you had to be cheap..."

"Oh shut up. Look over there." The mithra pointed west, signaling at a large group of steep mountains. "Those mountains are home to the Giddeus tribe. We're almost there."

"Yea, but we would have been there two days ago if we had-" His sentence was cut short by a sharp smack to the head. As they neared, the mountains grew larger and steeper, a sign that they were almost to their destination. As they neared the pass into Yagudo territory, they saw a small group of the bird-like creatures standing in the way. One of them wore an elaborate headdress. Tsuim stepped forward and bowed deeply.

"Vuu Pugu the Beguiler, it is good to see you are well."

"It is good to see you as well, Tsuim. wark " Vuu Pugu bowed in respose. "I fear things have gotten even worse since your previous visit. Vaa Huja the Erudite has acquired even more followers, and has launched a coup. We shall aid you and your friend as we are able, wark but you **must** defeat him if Windurst and the Yagudo tribes are to live in peace." Esuka and Tsuim followed the yagudo party into the maze of canyons that composed Giddeus. A number of yagudo stood in front of the tunnel leading to the central area of the yagudo home. One of them, the tallest and meanest among them, stood forward.

"Be you friend or be you foe? wark " the tribe leader stood forth.

"I be the leader of these people. wark Let me pass!" The guards grabbed their knives and charged the group. Esuka and Tsuim rushed forward to protect him. Esuka slid under one of the yagudo, leaping up and leaving two gashes across his torso. The yagudo fell over, blood pouring from his chest. The others surrounded Esuka, determined to take his life in revenge for their comrade. Before they could move, three of the four fell over, kunai embedded in their skulls. The remaining yagudo tried to get Esuka, but he had been killed before he realized it. Esuka flicked his wrist, and the yagudo's spine was severed in two places. Esuka stood up and turned to Vuu Pugu.

"Wait here." Tsuim and Esuka ran down the tunnel, determined to catch Vaa Huja off guard. Esuka turned to Tsuim after they had passed out of Vuu Pugu's sight. "Where did you get kunai?"

"I know a guy who trades with the pirates of the far east. He gave me a few for this trip."

"I see…"

"Come one, we don't have time to waist." The pair began their race for the rebel leader once more.

As they cleared the other end of the tunnel, the leader's throne could be seen, sitting on top of a tall platform. Esuka turned to Tsuim and whispered in her ear,

"Can you cover me while I get up that ramp?" Tsuim nodded, and readied a number of kunai to throw. Esuka tensed, then shot forward, his eyes focused on the ramp. Yagudo from all around charged him, but were shot down by Tsuim's throwing weapons. Esuka flew up the ramp, stopping fifty feet from the throne. A great yagudo stood waiting, a crude halberd in his hand.

"This is the end of your rebellion, boy. wark Beastmen and the five races will never live together!" A swing nearly took Esuka's head, but he was ready for it. He jumped at Vaa Haja, but was blown back the butt of his halberd. Vaa Haja stood over Esuka, the point of his weapon poised to take him out. Two kunai embedded them selves in his arm, forcing him to drop his polearm. Tsuim kneeled down to help Esuka up.

"What would you do without me?"

"Probably die." Esuka whispered something in Tsuim's ear, to which she nodded and readied her last pair of kunai. Vaa Haja had by now picked up his weapon, and was thirsting for their blood. He raised the tip of his weapon into the air; lightning collected at the tip, shooting into whatever was nearby. Esuka closed his eyes, and his body glowed a faint blue. Snapping his eyes open, he ran at the yagudo leader, a ball of light collecting in his hand. Vaa Haja stabbed at Esuka, the lightning aimed right for his heart. Two kunai zipped through the air, one knocking his halberd off of its perfect course. The other embedded itself in his helmet, but barely pierced the skin underneath.

The halberd tore across Esuka's shoulder, ripping cloth and skin alike, but he didn't even stop to flinch. He jumped up, releasing the ball of energy in his hand straight into the kunai in his helmet. Vaa Haja's eyes went wide, then dimmed as he fell backwards. The kunai lay buried up to its hilt behind the dead yagudo, covered in blood and the gray flesh that had once been Vaa Haja's brain.

Esuka stood up, but fell back down as the pain in his shoulder finally caught up to him. Tsuim caught him, kneeling down with him to ease his fall. For a minute, they sat still, enjoying the victory they had earned. Slowly, yagudo appeared around them, appearing from everywhere. Tsuim reached for her kunai, but froze when remembered she had used them all. They all closed in, but then paused. Vuu Pugu walked up the ramp and kneeled to them.

"You have done a great thing for us. We shall be forever in your debt. wark " In unison, the yagudo raised their weapons in triumph. Esuka gave a weak smile, and turned to Tsuim.

"We make a pretty good team, eh?"

"Yep, we do," Tsuim smiled back, and helped him get on his feet.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Giyou looked at his watch, waiting impatiently for the arrival of his passengers. Finally, he spotted the pair walking down the dock, leaning on each other and laughing like lunatics.

"Are you two alright? What the hell happened to you?" He exclaimed, noticing Esuka's bloody and bandaged shoulder.

"We just had a couple drinks to celebrate our victory, right Tsuim?"

"Yep, we're just having some good times, captain." Tsuim swayed a little, then pointed out over the ocean. "Now, off to Jeuno!" The trio boarded the ship as the rotors spun to life. Slowly, the ship lifted into the evening sky.

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

A yagudo stood in the grand circular room in the highest tower. Marduke sat in his chair, clearly aggravated.

"Can I trust you worthless beasts to do **anything**?"

"Please, my lord, we shall not fail again."

"No, you won't. I'm having every one of you executed for your incompetence. I thought you would want to know what will become of your comrades before you die." In an instant, the yagudo's head rolled away, his body slumping to the floor. As soon as Marduke had sat down, the doors opened, and an attendant hurried in.

"My lord! It's escaped! The test subject has escaped!"

"WHAT!"

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Mist crashed over the ledges of Qufim isle. Before it could land, the mist had become snow, floating down to earth. As a powerful swell hit the side, a small object flew up and landed on the ground. The tarutaru child slowy got up, looking around as if in a daze.

"Momma…." Slowly, he got up, ambling towards the tunnel that linked the island to Port Jeuno.

"Momma….where is Momma…."

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Hope you liked it, more chapters are on the way. I'm just trying to space them out. that and I'm lazy. Sorry to anyone who felt the gore was overdone, but that's really how I wanted it to be. Any reviews would be much appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, it's Esuka. No, I'm not dead, i just haven't been writing... at all. However, even though I haven't put the ideas down on paper, they still come into my head, so I've decided to try again. For now, old chapters won't be redone until I've at least posted the first story arch, but I may eventually. I hope people still have an interest, and new chapters** WILL **be up soon, I promise. Until then.


End file.
